


Выключатель

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Выключатель

В Мендозе Хибари арендовал потрепанный, но вполне пригодный для поездки в горы «шевроле корса». Он вымотался, все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что не помнит, как выглядел кабинет Дисциплинарного Комитета. В левом углу у окна стояла парта или стеллаж? Что уж говорить о доме, там он бывал куда реже. Намимори его памяти подернулся туманом: как луна зимой, когда кажется, будто смотришь на нее сквозь грязное, запотевшее стекло.  
Так вот, Мендоза. В темном подвальчике на Санта-Летиция его ждал информатор, человек по имени Пуэрто. Впрочем, он был таким же Пуэрто, как Хибари — мистером Судзуки. Все пальцы в кольцах, а глаза — как две свинцовые дробины, тусклые и обманчиво твердые. Хибари даже пожалел, что ни одно из колец информатора не было ни Туманом, ни Облаком. Другие он не собирал, так что драться было бессмысленно; Хибари сел рядом за стойку, заказал себе вина. Пуэрто дымил сигарой, хотя дыма в подвале и так было предостаточно. Хибари ждал и потягивал вино — ни плохое, ни хорошее, какое-то красное.  
— Лос-Бланкос, — наконец вымолвил Пуэрто. — Вам понадобится автомобиль. Если вы, конечно, не любитель долгих пеших прогулок. Мистер Судзуки.  
Хибари взбесила его манера говорить — тянуть фразы и обрывать их неожиданно, так, что сразу и не поймешь, ждешь продолжения. Он поставил стакан на столешницу и развернулся, щурясь.  
— Франческо Ла Джела, — информатор будто ничего не заметил. Задумчиво выдыхал клубы дыма, перемежая их словами. — Он выращивает фрукты. Сливы, яблоки, айву, всего понемногу. Делает вид, что на этом зарабатывает. Приехал в Лос-Бланкос лет пятнадцать назад, выкупил землю у одного неудачника. Или не выкупил.  
— Лос-Бланкос, Франческо Ла Джела, — оборвал его Хибари.  
— Все так, мистер Судзуки, все так. А вы к нам вот прямо из Японии? — старое, будто деревянное лицо Пуэрто растрескалось в улыбке. — Тойота, суши, гейши?  
— Из Норвегии, — хмуро бросил Хибари. — Селедка, фьорды, викинги.  
— Ну надо же.  
— Чудесная страна, — Хибари положил купюру на стойку и встал. Поднял дорожную сумку, стоявшую на полу. Перебросил через руку плащ. Он был уже слишком взрослый, чтобы начинать драку из-за пустой неприязни. К тому же, среди колец информатора не было ни Облака, ни Тумана.  
Пуэрто наблюдал за ним молча. А потом, когда Хибари шагнул к выходу, неожиданно сказал:  
— Вы, когда приедете в Лос-Бланкос, загляните в бар «Красный Апельсин». Все эти беглые итальянцы, отбросы мафии, собираются там по вечерам.  
— Ясно, — ответил Хибари.  
— Если заглянете, передавайте от меня привет синьору Джезуальдо Эстранео. Или он сейчас Джезуальдо Висконти?  
Хибари застыл как вкопанный.  
— Эстранео?  
— Приятной поездки, мистер Хибари.  
— Мистер Судзуки, — поправил его Хибари и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа.

Родриго, энергичный менеджер местного проката автомобилей (залог на сорок семь процентов ниже, чем в Hertz, принимаем наличные!), вернул Хибари банковскую карту и торжественно вручил ключи на брелке.  
— Отличный выбор, мистер Кавасаки, — солидно кивнул, не замечая, что его лицо поплыло, как нагретый воск. Глаза вспыхнули алым и синим.  
— Отличный выбор, Кёя, — протянул Мукуро. — Хотя нет, так себе. Куда собрался?  
Хибари бесцеремонно вытащил из его руки ключи.  
— Чего хотел?  
— Нашел что-то интересное? — Мукуро удобно устроился в кресле, подперев щеку ладонью.  
— Жаль, что такие брелки не прилагаются к некоторым людям, — Хибари подбросил ключи, поймал и засунул их в карман. — Нажал на кнопку — и выключил.  
Мукуро нахмурился. Разозлился, и изо всех сил старался этого не показать — голос еще мягче, улыбка еще слаще.  
— Они тебе хоть кофе предложили? — сочувственно спросил он. — Хреново выглядишь. Тебя бы сейчас не за руль, а в кровать…  
И небрежным жестом потянул за узел галстука. Кровь ударила в виски; Хибари откинулся на спинку кресла и зевнул.  
— Не люблю обслуживающий персонал.  
— Слишком любит стоять на коленях? — прищурился Мукуро.  
— Слишком навязчив.  
Мукуро недоуменно моргнул — и потом рассмеялся.  
— Ох, Кёя, ну какой же ты… забавный!  
Из всех людей, которые бесили Хибари одним только своим существованием, он был самым раздражающим. То, что он за две минуты разговора еще ни разу не упомянул о сакуре, предвещало какой-нибудь неприятный сюрприз. Иллюзия Кокуё. Острие трезубца, издевательски ласково щекочущее горло. Секс прямо на столе, и когда приходишь в себя, то первым делом вырубаешь ничего не понимающего, вырывающегося из рук незнакомца. Ненавидеть его было куда проще, чем работать вместе.  
— Так чего ты хотел? — спросил Хибари.  
— Чтобы весь мир утонул в прекрасном, чистом море крови, — беспечно ответил Мукуро. — Чего же еще.  
Хибари нетерпеливо мотнул головой.  
— Я сейчас встану и уйду.  
— Миллефиоре заинтересовались одним старым мутным делом, — Мукуро говорил словно нехотя, через силу. — Меня это немного тревожит. Самую малость.  
— Каким делом?  
— Пытаюсь уточнить.  
— Я сейчас еду в Лос-Бланкос, это на север от Мендозы. Если что, у тебя поблизости есть тело?  
— Лос-Бланкос… — Мукуро задумался, машинально отстукивая ритм по столешнице. Казалось, он никак не может решить, что же теперь делать. И правда, очень странно. Джезуальдо Эстранео, — подумал Хибари. — Дождись меня, дай выбить из тебя пару-тройку маленьких грязных секретов Рокудо Мукуро.  
— А-а, Лос-Бланкос! — Мукуро вскинул на него смеющиеся глаза. — Кёя, всего один крошечный порез — и у меня там будет тело! Отличное, сильное, а самое главное — твое!  
— Сеньор Родриго, — ровно ответил Хибари. — Я бы хотел выехать до заката.  
— И даже не попрощался, — возмутился Мукуро. — А, да. Совсем забыл. В моих мечтах ты окутан лишь в лепестки сакуры.  
— Пошел ты.  
— Простите, вы что-то сказали? — переспросил менеджер Родриго, устало потирая виски.  
— Говорю, я бы хотел выехать до заката.

Городок Лос-Бланкос окружали сады и редкие виноградники. Безбрежное белое цветение, давшее, должно быть, ему название, тревожило Хибари, сбивая с мыслей. Он искал Ла Джелу полгода, но теперь и думать о нем забыл — в ушах звенело, отсчитывая удары пульса: «дже-зу-аль-до-эс-тра-не-о». Анды заслонили собой весь горизонт — огромные и обманчиво приземистые.  
Бар «Красный Апельсин» находился в центре города, неподалеку от ратуши. Хибари проехал мимо большого фонтана — камни, которыми была вымощена площадь, намокли от брызг и лоснились.  
Неоновая вывеска вспыхивала то красным, то оранжевым.  
Хибари припарковал машину возле входа и распахнул двери. В баре, разумеется, оказалось темно и дымно. Будто это когда-то бывает по-другому. Старики, сидевшие за деревянными, потемневшими столами и мирно беседовавшие, обернулись — все в шляпах и старомодных полосатых пиджаках, со скрюченными пальцами, унизанными кольцами, с прокуренными сизыми усами и яростью в глазах, тлеющей, едва припорошенной пеплом. «Отбросы мафии», — вспомнил Хибари слова Пуэрто. Предвкушение проползло мурашками по хребту.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал он на итальянском. — Я ищу синьора Ла Джелу.  
Пепел осыпался в тот момент, когда вспыхнули кольца — разноцветными, тусклыми звездами.  
— А ты кто такой? — спросили из глубины зала.  
— Синьор Ла Джела, — Хибари мягко шагнул вперед. — Общий знакомый из Осаки посоветовал обратиться к вам.  
— Осаки, говоришь? — тучный старик в песочном костюме вздохнул и отодвинул грубо сколоченный стул, стоявший рядом. Хибари дотронулся до спинки, не торопясь — он больше никуда не спешил, в ушах грохотало и лязгало: «Дже-зу-аль-до! Эс-тра-не-о!»  
И остановился. Пистолет Ла Джелы упирался в живот.  
— Не расслышал, кто ты такой?  
— Кавасаки Сайто, — ответил Хибари.  
Старик хмуро улыбнулся, убрал пистолет.  
— Инугава-кай, — уточнил Хибари.  
— Что нужно мальчику из азиатской мафии от несчастного больного старика? — усмехнулся Ла Джела.  
— Информация о коробочках.  
— Коробочки? — изумился Ла Джела. — Шкатулки? Боксы?  
Хибари вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Как ты меня нашел? Общий знакомый подсказал?  
— Просто догадался.  
— Просто… — Ла Джела шумно выдохнул. — Слишком просто для мальчика из Инугава-кай.  
— Не бойтесь.  
Хибари подался вперед и шепнул в ухо:  
— Моя цель — не вы, синьор Ла Джела.  
— Кто же?  
Этот старик, с внезапной усталостью подумал Хибари, оказался таким жалким травоядным. Полгода были потрачены зря. Печально.  
«Джезуальдо!» — металлически взвизгнуло в голове.  
Все это было лишь инструментом — даже не так, деталью инструмента, который проложит путь к Рокудо Мукуро. Все это было…  
— Висконти, — ласково улыбнулся Хибари. Ла Джела моргнул, его глаза быстро стрельнули вбок.  
Отбросы мафии? Здесь были только старики, жалкие, сбежавшие от опасности. Они казались хищниками, щерили гнилые клыки и демонстрировали затупившиеся когти, но на самом деле… Что-то скользнуло в голове Хибари, что-то неясное, неуловимое, смутная тревога и азарт. Белые анемоны, их травяной острый запах. Белый китель Уайт Спелл без знаков различия. Синее, густое небо, спекшееся над Римом.  
Рокудо Мукуро.  
Старик, сидевший напротив, поднял шляпу со стола, надел ее, неторопливо вставая.  
— Беги! — вскрикнул Ла Джела, а спустя мгновение тонфа врезалась в челюсть, с хрустом ломая кости. Хибари неторопливо шагнул вбок, выхватил коробочку из кармана, ударил кольцом о прорезь — ограненным кристаллом, вспыхнувшим и крошащимся.  
— Наконец-то, — выдохнул он в шею Эстранео. Шляпа, слетевшая с седой головы, упала, прокатилась колесом по полу и уткнулась в границу Облачной Сферы.  
— Пойдемте со мной, синьор Висконти. Встретитесь с синьором Ла Джелой позже. В аду.  
В баре воцарилась тишина. Совершенная, и такая плотная, что казалось, воздух можно резать ломтями. Потом с шумом отодвинулся стул, кто-то встал.  
Эстранео откашлялся.  
Поднял руку, останавливая движение. Голос у него оказался слабый и хриплый, больной.  
— Дети любят рассказывать про ад, — сказал он. — Давно это заметил.  
— Пойдемте, — повторил Хибари, делая окружившую их Сферу непроницаемой — за миг до того, как ударили пули. Издыхающие хищники хуже травоядных — так бы сказал он десятилетней давности. Ему теперешнему просто не хотелось тратить время на падаль.  
Они вышли из бара, Хибари распахнул дверь автомобиля и толкнул Эстранео внутрь. Не торопясь, обошел, сел на водительское место. Включил кондиционер.  
— Чего ты ждешь?  
— Сейчас, — пробормотал Хибари и вытянул ремень безопасности, пристегивая Эстранео к сидению. — Нельзя нарушать правила.  
— Ты серьезно? — усмехнулся Эстранео — и осекся, глядя на него. Хибари молча завел мотор.  
Машина тронулась, мимо красной и оранжевой неоновой вывески, мимо фонтана, мимо каменных домов и деревянных домов.  
— Мальчик, — сказал Эстранео. — Ты думаешь, ты первый, кто меня искал?  
Хибари молчал.  
Городок Лос-Бланкос остался позади. Белое цветение в ночной темноте казалось призрачным. Как облака, которые смыкаются за спиной.  
— Ты хочешь меня убить? — спросил Эстранео. — Я был готов к смерти с самого начала. Я не боюсь. Чего ты ждешь? Чего же ты ждешь?!  
Хибари молчал.  
Мимо пролетали кипенно-белые сады. Тянулись вдоль дороги туманом.  
— Остановись! Подожди! Если меня не убил демон, эта мерзость, которую создал фон Хайнеке, тварь со сломанным выключателем, неужели я…  
— Отсюда поподробнее, — ответил Хибари, останавливая машину. — Что еще за выключатель?  
Он не хотел применять силу — не из жалости, и даже не из брезгливости, возможно, из какого-то странного предвкушения. Понимая, что Эстранео придется убить, он все же не торопился с расспросами.  
— Выключатель, — Эстранео откинулся на спинку сидения и обмяк. — Знаешь, как пульт дистанционного управления.  
Хибари задумчиво на него посмотрел.  
— Вы, наверное, чего-то хотите, синьор Висконти?  
— Последнее желание?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Дашь мне сбежать?  
Хибари отрицательно покачал головой. Эстранео слабо улыбнулся:  
— Я и так долго прожил… самый никчемный из моей семьи. Через час мы проедем мимо городка Соледад. Там на заправке красивая мулатка Нина продает кофе, черный, как ночь, и сладкий, как любовь. — Он вздохнул. — Дешевый дерьмовый кофе, по правде говоря.  
Машина тронулась.  
— Расскажите мне, — мягко попросил Хибари.  
— Когда я был молодым, моя Семья создавала удивительное оружие, самое лучшее в мире. Сейчас технология утеряна, новые разработки и рядом не стояли с разработками Эстранео — а все потому, что трусы из мафии решили, что наше оружие бесчеловечно и его нужно запретить. Дон Лодовико Эстранео, как сейчас помню, хмыкнул и сказал: «Что ж, давайте сделаем им человечное оружие». Отличное чувство юмора все же было у старика. Так мы начали экспериментировать на людях, на детях. Мы…  
Эстранео осторожно глянул на Хибари.  
— Да, я знаю, — кивнул тот. — Продолжайте.  
— Живое, разумное оружие. Удивительная это вещь! — Эстранео, казалось, воодушевился, и даже в голосе появились лекторские интонации. — Как ты думаешь, что здесь самое главное?  
Хибари улыбнулся, едва заметно пожал плечами, не отводя взгляда от дороги. Руки лежали на руле.  
— Без понятия. Бесконечные патроны?  
— Ошибка! Самое главное, что следует учесть при разработке живого оружия — выключатель. Мы озаботились этим в первую очередь. Меня самого не раз спасала кодовая фраза — на первых порах образцы часто впадали в амок. Потом мы устранили эту недоработку, там всего-то было нужно — перераспределить давление пламени на нервные окончания… Тебе неинтересно?  
— Мне очень интересно, сеньор Висконти. Вы упомянули про демона со сломанным выключателем.  
— Безумец фон Хайнеке… Он назвал образец «Рокудо Мукуро», тогда это показалось смешным и пафосным — мы-то привыкли к серийным номерам. Фон Хайнеке будто демонстрировал нам исключительную уникальность своей игрушки. Носился с ней как девчонка с куклой, только вместо нарядов подбирал все новые и новые улучшения. Тогда я и Чэнь…  
— Чэнь? — машинально переспросил Хибари. — Ву Чэнь, таинственный торговец оружием? Значит, еще кто-то из вашей семьи выжил?  
Эстранео затравленно покосился на него.  
— Неважно, — улыбнулся Хибари. — Продолжайте.  
— Она… Мы даже поспорили, сколько выдержит задохлик. Помнится, последним усовершенствованием был глаз.  
Хибари вздрогнул, ударил по тормозам. Перед глазами все поплыло, лобовое стекло смялось как бумага, потолок ткнулся в макушку, опускаясь. На мгновение Хибари послышался вкрадчивый, неясный шепот, и словно запах сакуры сдавил горло — до обморочно-синих пятен перед глазами.  
— Продолжайте, — хрипло произнес Хибари. — Что там с глазом.  
— Глаз был индикатором, — отозвался приободрившийся Эстранео. Может, надеялся, что у Хибари поехала крыша. — У Рокудо Мукуро на тот момент было уже шесть режимов, два боевых и четыре псионических, и фон Хайнеке начал… путаться. Поэтому и встроил индикатор. Очень удобно, тебе не кажется?  
— Очень, — кивнул Хибари.  
— Руководство решило, что этот проект наиболее перспективен. Нас перевели в лаборанты к фон Хайнеке — большего унижения я, пожалуй, в жизни не испытывал. Я знал, было принято негласное решение подождать успешного завершения эксперимента и пустить разработку на поток. Но тут неожиданно настал день, когда семья Эстранео прекратила свое существование…

Его рассказ прервал телефонный звонок — тоненькая трель гимна школы Намимори.  
— Асами слушает, — поднял трубку Хибари. — Да, завтра в Риме. Нет, я буду иметь дело исключительно с Ву Чэнем. Договоритесь как-нибудь. Хорошо. Миллефиоре? Ясно.  
Эстранео отвернулся: иллюзия увлекательной беседы рассеялась — Хибари не собирался оставлять его в живых, а значит, мог говорить в его присутствии на любые темы.

А кофе и правда оказался дерьмовым.  
Перед смертью Эстранео закрыл глаза. Лицо его обвисло, будто мимические мышцы разом отказали. Хибари вывел старика из машины, дождался, пока тот сделает неуверенный шаг вперед, приставил дуло к затылку и выстрелил.

Вообще-то ему стоило искать Чэня в Милане. Торговец нигде не задерживался надолго, но в миланском Чайнатауне всегда чувствовал себя как дома — в полной безопасности, не ожидая угрозы извне. Хибари сам не понял, почему вместо этого поехал в Рим. Может, потому что шифрованные сообщения Мукуро становились все короче… нет, Хибари так и не нашел причины. У входа в Термини ошивались люди Миллефиоре. В штатском, с тускло поблескивающими, готовыми к активации кольцами; один держал в руке фотографию, остальные пялились по сторонам. Невольно вспомнился Мукуро, даже показалось — в толпе мелькнули разноцветные глаза, синий и алый. Алый… Индикатор, вот как? Странно было, что именно этот человек оказался созданным с применением запрещенных технологий, невероятно сложным, но все же — устройством. Хибари попытался вспомнить ненависть и желание уничтожить, которое чувствовал после инцидента в Кокуе, но не смог. Помнил только отвратительную слабость и беспомощность, холодный пол под коленями и пальцы, вцепившиеся в волосы, резко дернувшие голову вверх. Он был словно насекомое, застывшее в смоле этого момента. Все, что произошло после, не значило ничего.  
— Куда прешь! — возмутился кто-то из Миллефиоре и толкнул его плечом.  
Хибари обернулся — Чэнь мог и подождать. Ну что за наглые обезьяны. Он остановился, плавно опустил сумку на пол. Похоже, они искали другого человека — или не хотели связываться с Хибари, потому что старший Миллефиоре одернул подчиненного и буркнул, отводя глаза:  
— Вы же не Лу Джун из Шанхая? Простите, мой друг обознался.  
— Ничего, — ответил Хибари. — Все китайцы на одно лицо.  
— Простите, — хмуро повторил старший.

В районе станции Витторио Эммануэле жили китайцы. «Цветущую Сливу», то ли массажный салон, то ли притон, то ли опиумокурильню, Хибари нашел сразу, по вывеске — на ней была изогнутая ветка, густо усыпанная бледно-розовыми цветами. Тут же болезненно кольнуло висок.  
И это тоже был Рокудо Мукуро.  
Столько вещей о нем напоминало.  
Столько вещей хотело его поражения.  
Пожилая китаянка, улыбаясь и часто кланяясь, повела его по темному коридору, мимо запертых дверей, и остановилась перед запасным выходом, освещенным тусклым красным светильником. Хибари толкнул дверь, шагая вперед — и на мгновение ослеп. Пустую комнату заливал электрический свет; стены, пол, потолок — все было одинаково белым, будто Хибари, уменьшившись, попал внутрь бумажной коробки. Потом дверь снова распахнулась — на пороге стояла женщина в китайском платье, с гладко зачесанными назад волосами, стянутыми в хвост.  
— Смотрю, почтенный Чэнь не торопится, — разворачиваясь, бросил Хибари.  
— Могу ли я скрасить ваше ожидание, драгоценный господин Асами? — мелодично ответила китаянка и скривила тонкие губы в усмешке.  
Хибари окинул ее изучающим, нарочито неторопливым взглядом, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.  
— А я думаю, что все-таки могу.  
Женщина шагнула вперед и в сторону, мимо Хибари. Остановилась за спиной, потом сухо прошелестело платье — развернулась. Звуки едва заметно искажались, будто, привыкнув пользоваться иллюзиями в повседневной жизни, она машинально сопровождала ими любое свое действие.  
Хибари закрыл глаза. Иллюзионистов он не любил почти так же сильно, как травоядных.  
— Вы не носите кольца.  
Женщина промолчала. Стук ее каблуков изменился, теперь она, казалось, ходила по грохочущим листам металла.  
— Вы и есть Чэнь, — сказал Хибари. — Последняя из Эстранео.  
Наступила тишина. Немая, не сопровождаемая ни шумом кондиционеров, ни уличным гулом, ни обрывками мелодий или разговоров. Похожая на белые стены, лишенные убранства.  
— Да, верно. Драгоценный господин Асами, теперь, когда вы показали свою удивительную осведомленность, может быть, перейдем к делу? Вонголу интересует альтернативное оружие? Или, быть может, глушители пламени, у вас их еще называют «цепь Маммона»?  
— Вонголу интересует, — Хибари резко повернулся, поймал женщину за плечо, больно стиснул. — Вонголу интересует слово-ключ к последней разработке Эстранео.  
Ее глаза расширились, зрачки дрогнули колючими игольными остриями.  
— Вонголу? Зачем? — сдавленно переспросила она, схватилась за лицо — по гладким, фарфоровым щекам стремительно расползались трещины одержимости.  
— Рокудо Мукуро, — сказал Хибари, разжимая пальцы.  
Женщина вздрогнула, испуганно прильнула, цепляясь за рукава пиджака — странно, обычно в таких ситуациях боялись его.  
— Он идет, Будда милосердный, он идет, он нашел меня…  
— Ключ.  
— Прекрасное, чистое, — из последних сил шепнула она, — море…  
— …крови, — едва слышно закончил Мукуро. А потом коротко, без замаха ударил Хибари в живот — так, что тот отлетел, но все же остался на ногах. Мукуро уже был рядом. Иероглиф «четыре» чернел сквозь пламя Тумана, затянувшее глаз. А в другом глазу мелькнула паника, всего на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы сердце замерло и сорвалось.  
— Что ты тут забыл? — поинтересовался Хибари.  
Издевательски легко увернулся от прямого в челюсть, это неожиданно рассмешило — будто они с Мукуро поменялись местами; тот молча атаковал, уже не играя, всерьез, с искаженным от ненависти лицом.  
Это было прекрасно. Зеркальная, точно отмеренная месть. Неужели он все-таки нашел выключатель. Неужели все оказалось так просто.  
Неужели теперь ему станет легче.  
Мукуро остановился — с трудом, с ощутимым усилием, кулак замер в миллиметрах от переносицы, но дуновение ветра коснулось кожи. Коротко выдохнул, а потом улыбнулся, безумно и страшно, и погладил Хибари по щеке.  
— Драгоценный господин Асами, вы продемонстрировали удивительную осведомленность. И расторопность, достойную лучшего применения. А теперь скажи это. Ну? Ты же хочешь. Скажи!  
Хибари покачал головой.  
— Скажи! — повысил голос Мукуро. — Или я выбью из тебя этот чертов ключ!  
Хибари ударил тонфами, хрустнули ребра — Мукуро будто ничего не почувствовал. Покачнулся и выпрямился, неестественно плавным движением. Небрежно вытер с губ кровь.  
Пол дрогнул и затрясся, пробуждая вулканы. Запахло сыростью и жаркой гнилью джунглей, тени невидимых зверей скользнули по потолку. Цифры в глазу-индикаторе сменялись, будто в игровом автомате.  
А потом все закончилось.  
Мукуро вздохнул и сказал:  
— Правда, давай, скажи. Ты думаешь, что нашел что-то важное, но это не так. И я хочу, чтобы ты сам в этом убедился, Кёя.  
— Прекрасное, чистое море крови, — нехотя произнес Хибари.  
Он пристально смотрел на Мукуро; только сейчас тот расслабился. Странная реакция на «что-то неважное».  
— На меня это не действует, — ответил Мукуро. — Эстранео не успели доделать выключатель. Я их всех убил раньше.  
— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул Хибари. — А теперь освободи Чэнь и убирайся.  
Мукуро шагнул назад, прищурился.  
— Кёя, — доброжелательно сказал он. — Не лез бы ты в эту историю. А то я тебе такое устрою, что подвал Кокуё раем покажется.  
Сквозь его фигуру, сквозь черную форму, похожую на варийскую, просвечивали куски шелкового китайского платья. Волосы, заколотые вверх, казались призрачными на фоне гладкой прически Чэнь.  
— Вали отсюда, — бросил Хибари. Он видел, что Мукуро пытается быть убедительным, пытается отвести внимание от чего-то важного — Мукуро сам это видел, и злился, и не торопился уходить. Такое удивительное, волнующее ощущение, будто сжимаешь горло злейшего врага. Я вырос, подумал Хибари. Теперь мне хватает победы по очкам.  
Мукуро вздохнул, дотрагиваясь до чужих волос.  
— Ох, кажется, это тело окончательно испортилось…  
— Ты ее убил, — обвиняюще ответил Хибари. — Хотя выключателя нет, и на тебя он не действует.  
— Это ты ее убил, — возразил Мукуро. — Совсем не умеешь держать себя в руках.  
— Тогда почему ты все еще здесь?  
— Почему?  
Мукуро уплотнился, теперь иллюзия его присутствия стала совершенной — глаз не оторвать. В белой, пустой, закрытой бумажной коробке не было больше никого.  
— Соскучился, — ответил Мукуро. — Ты такой забавный, Кёя.  
Его слова прозвучали натужно: страх, спрятавшийся до поры, выглядывал отовсюду — из высокомерной небрежности его голоса, из движений и жестов, чуть более суетливых и нарочито уверенных. Тайное, опьяняющее торжество не отпускало Хибари, будто вот-вот этот человек, это существо опустится перед ним на колени. Он шагнул вперед и тут же остановился, провел пальцами по векам, послушно закрывшимся, очертил контур носа и разгладил насмешливо искривленную линию губ. Мукуро не шевелился, ждал.  
Это первый раз, подумал Хибари, когда я не вру себе и беру то, что мне нужно.  
Значит ли это, что мне нужен Рокудо Мукуро?  
Им овладело странное, спокойное ощущение воссоединения. Будто никуда не нужно торопиться, будто убегать от себя бессмысленно. Он мог так провести всю жизнь — распрямлять чужую усмешку, кривую и злую, и быть с собой в мире.  
Осознание этого ударило его раскаленной кувалдой; Мукуро оказался добрее. Сбросил с лица руку, будто смахнул паутину.  
И исчез.  
Китаянка Чэнь, последняя из Эстранео, лежала на полу. Хибари присел на корточки, повернул ее голову — все лицо залито кровью, текущей из носа, изо рта, даже из глаз.  
— Госпожа Чэнь?  
Ее губы пошевелились, слабо и будто случайно.  
— Же…тон.  
— Жетон?  
— Же…  
И умерла. Хибари вздохнул — понятно, чертов Мукуро хотел ее заткнуть, но с кем теперь договариваться о поставках оружия? Он аккуратно снял с Чэнь серьги Тумана, оглядел тело — и, потянув за цепочку на шее, достал из-под платья жетон. Не тот ли, о котором она пыталась сообщить перед смертью?  
Хибари расстегнул цепочку и засунул жетон в карман. Можно будет разобраться потом, что это за вещь. Может быть, даже спросить у Мукуро — вдруг он опять начнет дергаться и злиться.

Но Мукуро больше не появлялся.  
А потом Хибари вернулся в Японию и узнал, что Саваду убили. Слишком рано, на три дня раньше, чем планировалось; как бы то ни было, план пришел в движение. Информация в последнем сообщении «Леонардо Липпи» была неотсортированной — видимо, время поджимало. Только этим можно было объяснить невероятно глупую ошибку, допущенную Мукуро.  
Хотя если Бьякуран его убил, как предполагали все, кроме мертвого Савады, то информация о том, что выключатель состоял из двух частей — набора слов и активирующего жетона — Хибари уже не пригодится.  
Все это его не трогало, просто жить стало чуть скучнее. Запечатывая вход в убежище пламенем Тумана, Хибари неожиданно для себя задумался о будущем. Результат раздумий так его опечалил, что отряд Миллефиоре, высланный для обнаружения Вонголы, не успел даже отправить сигнал тревоги. Хибари окружил их Облачной Сферой и методично, аккуратно перебил.

Странно, но травоядных Савады беспокоил исключительно Бьякуран Джессо. Хибари перевел круглую сумму на счет этой гиены, Пьетро Вендиче — тот устал от традиционных семейных обязанностей и теперь копил деньги, готовясь сменить цилиндр, плащ и цепи на джинсы, ноутбук и кампари с лимонным соком, и втихую приторговывал информацией.  
Хибари настоял на личной встрече — пустота, разрастающаяся внутри, обострила его чувства до болезненной ясности интуиции Вонголы. В маленьком кафе — зеленые скатерти на столах, смешные клетчатые занавески с кружевами на окнах — Вендиче маялся и надвигал козырек кепки на лицо, от него попахивало марихуаной и паникой, и Хибари подумал, что тот вряд ли доживет до своего кампари.  
Все это было неважно, потому что Рокудо Мукуро формально был мертв, но его труп продолжали хранить в колбе, тщательно поддерживая режим жизнеобеспечения. Иногда труп подавал признаки жизни. С ним такое уже было. Раньше.  
Хибари спокойно допил свой чай, наблюдая, как перед входом в кафе предатель-Вендиче бьется в черных цепях, хватаясь за ноги проходящих мимо людей. Потом его утащили в большую черную машину, а Хибари расплатился и ушел.  
Теперь его тоже беспокоил Бьякуран Джессо. Он даже остался приглядеть за маленькими травоядными, когда все остальные ушли в большую белую машину. 

А потом наступило будущее.  
Машина выкинула их на лесную поляну — один километр к северу и пятьсот метров вниз от базы Вонголы. Хибари шагнул назад, отделяясь от толпы — между деревьями чернел силуэт. Все-таки у них было что-то общее — оба не любили большие скопления людей.  
И было кое-что еще. 

— Кёя? — с демонстративным удивлением воскликнул Мукуро. — Как, и ты здесь?  
— Угу, — Хибари достал тонфы и мрачно сообщил: — Ненавижу тебя, Рокудо Мукуро. Загрызу до смерти. Мерзкий ты иллюзионист.  
На последней реплике он отвернулся от противника, провожая взглядом савадиных травоядных, спешащих к чудесно воскресшему боссу.  
Мукуро засмеялся, скрывая недоумение. Он почти не изменился, только волосы отросли — так непривычно. Хибари показалось, что жетон нагрелся — но, вероятно, это было просто нетерпение.  
— Ты считаешь, что перерос это? — скептически поднял бровь Мукуро. — Да ладно. Кёя, ты…  
— Хватит трепаться, — широко улыбнулся Хибари. — Я ждал этого десять лет.  
Он шагнул вперед, вскидывая руки с тонфами — и разжал пальцы.  
Тонфы упали на землю.  
Хибари расстегнул пиджак.  
— Что ты делаешь, — отстраненно спросил Мукуро. — Ты что, спятил.  
Хибари неторопливо развязывал галстук.  
Мукуро перевел взгляд на тонфы, лежавшие на земле. Зрачок почти поглотил синюю радужку, а индикатор неподвижно замер на цифре «пять».  
— Тут я должен сказать: «Кёя, смотрю, ты стал сильнее, но этого все еще недостаточно».  
— Верно, — кивнул Хибари, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и нащупывая жетон.  
Мукуро вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Похоже, ты не хочешь драться, ты хочешь трахаться.  
— А ты? Чего хочешь ты?  
В руках Мукуро появился трезубец.  
— Тебя. Саваду. Весь мир.  
— Прекрасное, чистое море крови, — ответил Хибари.  
Мукуро моргнул, пошатнулся и медленно опустился на колени.

Хибари подошел, наклонился, ухватил его за волосы и потянул, заставляя поднять голову. Тем самым жестом, который намертво впечатался в его память. Запрокинутое, застывшее лицо Мукуро не выражало ничего.  
— Я знаю, ты меня слышишь, — сказал Хибари. — Сначала хотел тебя попинать, а сейчас думаю, какой смысл пинать такую падаль.  
Ему казалось, что его качает на сильных высоких волнах и от него сейчас уже ничего не зависит. Равнодушный, ледяной восторг спускался от горла вниз по позвоночнику, выжигал широкие черные тоннели, в их пустоте свистел ветер.  
Лицо Мукуро по-прежнему ничего не выражало. Волосы, намотанные на кулак, резали пальцы.  
— Ты стал сильнее, — произнес Хибари и сам себя не услышал. — Но этого все еще недостаточно.  
Что-то изменилось, там, внизу, под толщами высоких волн. Медленно, очень медленно пальцы Мукуро сомкнулись на древке трезубца.  
— Бесполезно.  
Мукуро ударил, без замаха, заторможенно, будто под водой.  
— Чистое, — сказал Хибари. — Прекрасное. Море. Крови.  
Трезубец царапнул его по ноге и растаял. Рука Мукуро упала, пальцы бессильно разжались.  
— Я мог бы убить тебя, — сказал Хибари. — Но пока не хочу.

Он позвонил Кусакабэ — не собирался тащить на себе эту дохлятину. Тот появился, покачал головой, послушно взвалил на плечо. Как обычно, не удивлялся и ни о чем не расспрашивал. Только иногда украдкой оборачивался — не мог понять, почему босс идет следом, а не впереди, как обычно. Хибари отдергивал руку от качавшихся в такт шагам Кусакабэ волос, ласково щурился.  
Кусакабэ отворачивался так быстро, будто его ударили.  
На подходе к базе Мукуро пришел в себя. Открыл глаза, поднял голову — и тут же столкнулся взглядом с Хибари.  
— Прекрасное, — сказал Хибари и погладил жетон.

Савада, это жалкое травоядное, встал, загородив дверной проем, и злобно шипел.  
Шипел он потому, что хотел орать, но еще больше не хотел будить больного.  
— И чем же он таким болеет, — возмущался Савада, — что врачи Вонголы ему не помогут, Хибари-сан?  
— Чем-то вроде детской болезни, — равнодушно ответил Хибари. — Но если у тебя вдруг случайно завалялся врач из Эстранео…  
Савада удивленно моргнул. Хибари проследил за его взглядом и поправил юкату — на груди набухала, раскрываясь, глубокая царапина.  
— Хибари-сан, — медленно произнес Савада.  
Он изменялся; черты лица заострились, глаза стали плоскими и пустыми. Пламя Неба трепетало, вытекая из невидимой дыры во лбу.  
— У тебя ко мне какое-то дело? — вежливо улыбнулся Хибари. Такого Саваду хотелось уничтожить; просто так смотреть на это хищное, плавное, бесстрастное существо было невыносимо.  
— Нет, — ответило существо. Подняло руку, легко касаясь пламенем плеча Хибари, потом дотронулось пальцами.  
— Тогда пошел отсюда, — сказал Хибари.  
— Хибари-сан, пожалуйста…  
Вот откуда воняло.  
Иллюзионисты и их иллюзии. Из-за спины существа шагнула Хром.  
— Савада-сан… босс… — она всплеснула руками, умоляюще глядя на Хибари. — Босс пообещал, что все будет в порядке, но я боюсь…  
Хибари обернулся, взглянул на белое пятно в глубине комнаты: на футоне, под грудой одеял, дремал Мукуро. Он все глубже уходил в кому, но это не мешало ему убивать Хибари. Странно получилось — только проиграв полностью, он стал хозяином положения. Что-то больно резануло изнутри, Хибари закашлялся, прикрыв рот рукавом. Началось.  
Хром медленно улыбнулась.  
Рукав наливался алым, кровь расползалась, пожирая орнамент.  
— Теперь я знаю, все будет в порядке, Хибари-сан, — голос Хром то приближался, то отдалялся. — Мукуро-сама сказал, что беспокоиться не надо.  
Перед глазами потемнело. Хибари будто что-то ударило под дых.  
Существо понимающе улыбнулось и превратилось обратно в Саваду.  
— Ну, раз Хром сказала, что все в порядке… — промямлил тот.  
— Пошел вон, — выдохнул Хибари, из последних сил удерживая себя на ногах.  
— У вас кровь.  
— Вон.  
— Хибари-сан…  
Хибари оттолкнул его; дернул на себя дверь. И только в тот момент, когда щелкнул замок, сполз вниз. По двери, на колени. Оставляя кровавые потеки на гладкой поверхности. И уже проваливаясь в беспамятство, чувствуя холод виском, шепнул:  
— Прекрасное чистое море крови.

Хибари снился серебряный дождь. От него негде было укрыться; Хибари стоял на равнине, под ногами пружинили стальные побеги травы. Любое неосторожное движение было бы ошибкой — он видел прозрачные лески, к которым крепились лезвия бритв.  
Вставало огромное бледное солнце, блики пробегали по металлу, вспыхивая ярко и радостно.  
— Кёя, — улыбнулся Мукуро. — Ты как дрессированное животное. Заучил пару слов и считаешь, что это ключ ко всему. Тогда как мир состоит совсем из другой субстанции.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — ответил во сне Хибари.  
— Верно, не понимаешь.  
Лески вздрогнули, и лезвия закружили, замельтешили вокруг Хибари, оглаживая и целуя.  
Мир утонул в прекрасном, чистом море крови.  
Хибари проснулся, сжимая жетон. Перевернулся на бок, с ощутимым трудом поднялся на локте — и упал, утыкаясь лицом в чужое плечо.  
— Ты еще не сдох? — прохрипел он.

Мукуро, разумеется, не ответил — с того момента он не приходил в себя. Это совсем не помешало ему превратить жизнь Хибари в кошмарный сон.  
Вот сейчас.  
Проснулся он или нет?  
В темноте голова Мукуро повернулась — сразу на девяносто градусов; скрипнул шарнир. Синий глаз казался бельмом, красный горел.  
— Я же тебя просил не лезть в мои дела, — его голос раздавался отовсюду, из углов и щелей. Ноги сковало холодом, Хибари обернулся — на него наползала огромная черная тень.  
Хибари сжал жетон — и провалился в пустоту и свет.  
Он падал и падал, ослепнув от яркого сияния. Гордость мешала ему произнести фразу-ключ — он отказывался признать, что проиграл и теперь просто защищается.  
Потом он ударился обо что-то — так, что выбило воздух из легких.  
— Покажи-ка мне эту штуку, — темное пятно приблизилось, стало четче. Хибари ударил на звук и почувствовал, как хрустнули кости. Руку обожгло болью.  
— Есть тысяча способов заставить тебя замолчать. Скажем, ты можешь забыть, что умеешь говорить. Или разорвать себе горло. Или поверить в то, что тебе выдрали язык.  
— Если бы я знал, что так получится, — ответил Хибари, — я бы, наверное, не стал искать твой выключатель.  
Он чувствовал, как чужие пальцы, сжимающие жетон, дрожат — так сильно, что цепочка врезается в шею.  
Иллюзия таяла, он снова был в своем доме, в Намимори; на жетоне размашистая латинская "альфа" перечеркивала пистолет.  
Хибари сел на футоне — его окружила темнота, вязкая и пустая.  
Мукуро сжимал в руке жетон, пальцы дрожали, к лицу примерзла улыбка. Постепенно тьма отступила, проявились контуры и плоскости. Где-то вдалеке, за бумажными перегородками, горел светильник, неясный и слабый, как луна.  
— Почему? — спросил Мукуро.  
— Ты стал таким жалким.  
— Почему?  
— Все заслонили уродливые, грязные горы…  
— Горы чего?  
Хибари промолчал.  
Он не знал.

Утром Мукуро проснулся, как ни в чем не бывало. Улыбающийся и оживленный, потрепал Хибари по голове и воскликнул:  
— Подъем, Кёя! Что у нас сегодня на завтрак?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Хибари. — А чего бы ты хотел?  
Он сгруппировался, готовясь перекатиться и встать на ноги, в боевую стойку. Мукуро зевнул.  
— Тогда пойдем, напросимся на завтрак к Саваде. Он все еще на базе, а девочки приготовили удивительно вкусный омлет.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Хибари, оборачиваясь.  
Мукуро наклонился — так, что волосы скользнули по лицу. Он все еще улыбался, но между бровями залегла злая, яростная складка.  
— Хром, — нежно сообщил он. — Я знаю все, что происходит на этой базе.  
Хибари сел. Пошевелился. Дотронулся до гладкой кожи там, где еще вчера были глубокие порезы.  
— Странно, мне кажется, что все нормально, — сказал он. — Но почему контракт — это нормально?  
Тяжелый взгляд Мукуро, оставшегося за спиной, чувствовался почти физически. Будто кто-то вкручивал иглу в позвоночник у основания черепа.  
— Критика реальности как способ побега. Не заморачивайся, Кёя.  
Хибари резко обернулся.  
— Все равно не сбежишь, — добавил Мукуро.  
Хибари прикоснулся к жетону.  
— Омлет это тоже неплохо, — ответил он. — Справа по коридору ванные. Та, что ближе — моя. Перепутаешь — убью.  
Мукуро кивнул.  
— Последнее, что я хотел бы — это их перепутать.  
Он медленно, один за другим, разжал пальцы Хибари, стиснувшие жетон. Подался вперед, шепнул на ухо:  
— Я все равно знаю все, что происходит на этой базе.  
Хибари оттолкнул его, ощущая, как движение замедляется, как тает намерение. На исходе движения он уже проводил пальцами по щеке Мукуро, захваченный тягучим чувством беспомощности.  
— Да, — сказал Мукуро. — Кажется, пора побриться.

Это было неправильно, ненормально, но границы нормы стерлись. Остались только разметки, смутные и уже неважные. Хибари выгнулся, раздвигая ноги и откидывая голову — и последним, почти уже машинальным движением вцепился в жетон. Кажется, в этот момент кто-то расхохотался — или ему показалось. Прекрасное, чистое море крови, рука соскользнула, Хибари ударился затылком о кафель. Это жалкое, управляемое существо — это что, он?  
Он вышел из ванной, оставляя мокрые следы на полу, рванул на себя соседнюю дверь. За клубами пара было ничего не видно. Хибари распахнул перегородку кабины, подхватил падающее на него тело, так больше не могло продолжаться.

— Так больше не может продолжаться.  
— Омлет, — вздохнул Мукуро.  
— Жри суши, — мрачно ответил Хибари.  
— Не хочу, — отвернулся Мукуро.  
— Прекрасное, чистое море крови, — сказал Хибари. — Как же меня все это достало.  
Он выждал несколько минут и отодвинул от себя поднос — очень своевременно, потому что пол пошел складками, и поднос бы смялся и опрокинулся на колени. Потом такая морока отмываться от перекрученного риса.  
— Я бы даже от овсянки не отказался, — сказал Мукуро.  
Он балансировал на деревянных волнах пола, удерживаясь на листе бумаги.  
— Дорогой дневник Хибари Кёи! — глядя под ноги, с выражением зачитал Мукуро. — Двадцать пятое марта. Сегодня был отличный день! Я увидел трех милых хищных зверюшек: воробья, ящерицу и ежика, ежика утащил домой, в свой Уголок Очаровательных Хищников. Позже я загрыз двадцать восемь травоядных из семьи Джорино, а еще позже трахался с Рокудо Мукуро, но в Уголок затащить его не удалось, потому что он исчез. Поэтому, дорогой дневник, считай этот день не отличным, а почти отличным… Ты, примитивное существо!  
— Почему это примитивное, — удивился Хибари.  
Он сидел на оконной створке, придерживаясь за кондиционер, и наблюдал, как от ветра колышутся каменные стены.  
— Джорино… — задумался Мукуро. — Знакомое имя. Савада как раз сейчас рассказывает о них Гокудере.  
— Хорошо, что ты тогда не умер, — сказал Хибари. — Без тебя было скучно.  
Синее пятно скользнуло по стене вверх, подаваясь к Хибари — и недоверчиво отдернулось.  
— Контракт сработал, но почему…  
— Я пошутил, — сказал Хибари. — Прекрасное, чистое море крови.  
Мукуро удивленно распахнул глаза и упал назад.  
Хорошо, что Хибари знал, что так может случиться, и подложил подушку. Так что и рис не перекрутился, и Мукуро не ушибся.  
Дорогой дневник, — подумал Хибари. — Сегодня исключительный день, день прощения, сублимации и стокгольмского синдрома. Нет, зачеркни это, это я неудачно пошутил.  
— Блядь, — сказал Хибари. — Да я же никогда не вел дневник.  
Мукуро пошевелился, его веки дрогнули.  
— Джорино, — сказал Хибари.  
— Конечно, — ответил Мукуро. — Только давай дойдем до Савады. Подушка?  
Он вздохнул, протягивая руку к Хибари.  
— Без меня было скучно, да?  
— Контракт сработал, — сухо ответил Хибари. — Если ты помнишь, я говорил это, сидя на окне. Но, если у тебя есть какие-то сомнения, могу еще раз повторить ключ.  
— Да, пожалуй, — кивнул Мукуро. Соломенные половицы рядом с его головой ударили лезвиями вверх, разрывая плечи Хибари. Он оглянулся и увидел только хлещущие струи крови. По обе стороны от головы Мукуро упали отрезанные руки — на одной была повязка дисциплинарного комитета.  
— Я ее давно уже не ношу, — сказал Хибари, он попытался пожать плечами, но было нечем. Ему хотелось сказать, что все это в прошлом. Вообще все. Навсегда.  
— Это иллюзия, — ответил Мукуро; из кровяных сгустков, капель и струй вырастала огромная и будто освежеванная рука.  
— Хорошо, что ты остался жив, — улыбнулся Хибари и коснулся новой рукой груди Мукуро.  
Разгладил ворот кимоно, так медленно и так нестерпимо бережно, что даже время остановилось — и тут же бросилось вперед, отчаянно отматывая мили и тысячелетия.  
— Это тоже иллюзия, — сказал Мукуро.  
Его лицо осыпалось фарфоровой коркой, а под ним была маска мстительного духа — алая, страшно перекошенная.  
— Определенно, — сказал Хибари. — Прекрасное, чистое море крови.

— Странно, что вы хотите работать вместе, — сказал Савада. В массивном кожаном кресле он выглядел неуместно.  
Он всегда предпочитал действовать сам, вспомнил Хибари — и тут же, следом, пришли воспоминания Мукуро: он всегда загребал жар чужими руками.  
— Что же в этом странного, — сказал Мукуро. — Мы три года работали вместе.  
Хибари промолчал. Это бы было ниже его достоинства — вмешиваться сейчас.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, Мукуро-сан?  
— С каких пор мы на вы?  
— Ты. Как ты, Мукуро-сан.  
— Ты, — улыбнулся Мукуро. — Ты еще не передумал?  
Савада вздохнул и стер со лба пламя — резким, ровным движением.  
— Джорино, — сказал он. — Печально, но эту семью нужно уничтожить. Буду с вами честен — причина в том, что они занимаются тем же, чем в свое время занимались Эстранео.  
— Запретные технологии, — ответил Хибари.  
— Ты что-то об этом знаешь, Хибари-сан? — повернулся к нему Савада.  
— Он знает, — кивнул Мукуро.  
— Они нарушают установленный порядок.  
— Да, верно… — Савада переводил взгляд с одного хранителя на другого; казалось, он не понимал, что происходит.  
— Хибари-сан… С тобой все в порядке?  
Хибари презрительно улыбнулся.  
Савада устало закатил глаза:  
— Я просто спросил.  
— Он бы все равно не сказал, — ответил Мукуро.

Клиника «Стелла ди Маре» находилась в небольшой бухте на западе Калабрии. Как писали в буклете, «Ласковый морской бриз и высокие стандарты лечения вернут ваших близких к полноценной жизни». Хибари подумал, что кое-кому здесь явно не помешал бы освежающий электрошок. Мукуро зевнул и прикрыл лицо газетой. Он удобно устроился на заднем сидении «мазератти суприма», и казался таким расслабленным и беспечным, что Хибари захотелось выкинуть его из машины.  
— Что тебе, — пробормотал Мукуро.  
По обе стороны дороги тянулись низкие кустарники, справа сверкала и переливалась полоса моря.  
— Когда это случилось? — спросил Хибари.  
Мукуро промолчал. Интересно, подумал Хибари. Если я разгонюсь и пущу машину под откос, это произойдет на самом деле? Будет ли это похоже на пробуждение? Хибари увеличил скорость. Мукуро скинул газету с лица и сел.  
— Господи, ты только посмотри на себя, — он с деланным сочувствием вздохнул, а потом зло ухмыльнулся — прямо в зеркало заднего вида. — Бедный, бедный Кёя.  
— Когда это случилось? — ровно повторил Хибари.  
— Когда — это важно, — кивнул Мукуро. — Но еще важнее — как.  
— Я мог бы выбить из тебя правду.  
— Не знаю. Не исключено.  
Неожиданно на его лице появилось это странное, серьезное и чуть нерешительное выражение, давно оставшееся в прошлом — будто он пытался понять, как будет лучше. Будто только он мог все исправить.  
— В тот момент, когда тебя оцарапал трезубец, я уже отключился. Контракт состоялся, но…  
— Но?  
— Я не могу его разорвать.  
— И что это значит?  
Мукуро улыбнулся.  
— Стирание личных границ. Слияние. Сумасшествие. Так что мы едем в правильном направлении! — жизнерадостно воскликнул он.  
Хибари ударил по тормозам. Машина остановилась. Мягко щелкнул замок в двери.  
— Выходи.  
— Уже приехали? — удивился Мукуро.  
Хибари обошел машину, рванул на себя дверь. Ярость бурлила в нем, бешеная, обжигающая — и заставляющая собраться, удерживая эмоции внутри. Его собственная.  
Мукуро зло прищурился. Только что сидел в машине — и вот уже стоит за спиной. Тонфы сами скользнули в руки, но Мукуро не спешил доставать оружие. Неожиданно Хибари увидел себя, почувствовал свою же ярость, но отраженную и будто остывшую. Тонфы в руках противника вспыхнули фиолетовым. Мукуро уклонился — неловким, будто случайным движением, или это сам Хибари машинально потянул его вправо, разворачиваясь так, чтобы встать против солнца. А потом внезапно понял — это он сейчас управлял телом Мукуро. Так естественно, будто своим собственным.  
Так головокружительно просто.  
— Молодец, — зло выдохнул Мукуро. — Но свой шанс ты упустил.  
Солнце било в лицо Хибари, заставляя щуриться. Мукуро казался неразличимо-темным силуэтом в сияющем ореоле.  
— В следующий раз не упущу.  
— Следующего раза не будет. Это зашло слишком далеко, мне пора…  
Мукуро коротко замахнулся и ударил. Хибари отключился.  
Пахло морем и бензином.  
Он лежал на чем-то мягком и гладком, но, по-видимому, коротком — ноги было не разогнуть.  
— Проснулся? — спросили издалека.  
— Сука, — выдохнул Хибари и осторожно дотронулся до ноющей головы.  
— Ты оступился, — ответил Мукуро. — Наверное, поскользнулся на банановой кожуре. Упал и ударился головой об асфальт.  
Он отпустил руль и повернул голову, очаровательно улыбаясь:  
— Сначала хотел тебя попинать, а потом подумал, какой смысл пинать такую падаль.  
Хибари резко выбросил руку вверх, вцепился в свисающую длинную прядь и потянул на себя, приподнимаясь.  
— Мы в кого-нибудь врежемся, — прошептал Мукуро в его губы.  
Хибари разжал пальцы.  
— Джорино.  
— Да.

Клиника лежала в ладонях бухты, будто покрытая золотистой солнечной глазурью, окруженная аккуратными изумрудными рощицами.  
— Господин Миядзаки Хироми? — окликнул его Мукуро. — Познакомься со своим престарелым дядюшкой. Ты отвратительный племянник, так торопился пристроить его в дурдом, что даже забыл кресло-каталку.  
Хибари рассеянно кивнул и отвернулся:  
— У меня в последнее время такое ощущение, будто я не высыпаюсь.  
— Кёя, — обеспокоенно сказал Мукуро. — Пожалуйста, продержись еще немного.  
— А что будет потом?  
— Потом я придумаю, как от тебя избавиться — и сходи с ума, сколько пожелаешь.  
— У меня есть идея.  
— Идея?  
Хибари наклонился вперед и сжал горло Мукуро. Неторопливо сдавил. Автомобиль мотнуло.  
— Прекрати… — прохрипел Мукуро.  
— Кажется, жизнь налаживается, — ответил Хибари. Он чувствовал, как жилы дергаются под его пальцами, как проступает кадык.  
— Хироми-кун, — слабо прошамкали рядом. — Прекрати немедленно.  
— Вау, оно разговаривает, — обрадовался Хибари.  
Мукуро отпустил руль и молча пытался разжать его пальцы. Иллюзия трясла плешивой головой и жалобно причитала. Хибари привстал, навалившись на подголовник кресла. Машина летела по обочине, сшибая сухие кустарники.  
Потом неожиданно в ноздри ударил смрад, такой острый и невыносимый, что Хибари отшатнулся, зажимая нос.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул он, стараясь дышать ртом.  
— Кстати, твой дядюшка обделался, — ответил Мукуро, задумчиво потирая шею. — Очень кстати.  
Хибари торопливо открыл окно.  
На шее Мукуро наливались отпечатки пальцев. Хибари не знал, почему их так сильно захотелось поцеловать. Дойти до границы белого воротника и неторопливо развязывать галстук, ощущая ладонью тяжесть откинутой назад головы.  
— Слушай, — сказал он. — Ты же такой изобретательный. Так какого черта каждый раз эти лотосы и вулканы?  
Мукуро хмыкнул, выруливая на дорогу.  
— Честно?  
— Ага.  
— Мне кажется, это красиво.

Синьора Клаудия Эспуманте, высокая строгая блондинка, то и дело склонялась над «дядюшкой» — то поправляла ему воротничок, то стирала пот с лысины — заботливо придерживая под затылок дрожащую голову. Все это было как отвратительная пародия на его недавние фантазии. Будто кто-то срежиссировал их, нарочито отталкивающе и карикатурно. Понятно, кто.  
Он покосился на Мукуро — тот изумленно округлил глаза, поднимая перекрещенные руки — «меня здесь нет».  
Только теперь Хибари заметил, что его искусственный глаз-индикатор показывает цифру «один».  
— Долбаный терминатор.  
Синьора Эспуманте, ворковавшая над «дядюшкой», усаженным в больничную коляску, чутко дернула золотистым узлом, из которого выбивался упругий длинный локон.  
— Синьор Хироми, — пропела она, плавно оборачиваясь. — Я же могу вас так называть?  
— Конечно, синьора Клаудия, — нежно улыбнулся Хибари.  
— Вы кажетесь… напряженным, синьор Хироми. Вы переживаете за дядюшку? Боитесь, что отдаете его… — она вздохнула, — в дурдом?  
— Да, немного неуютно себя чувствую, — ответил Хибари.  
Мукуро засмеялся.  
Синьора Эспуманте моргнула.  
— Мне тоже немного неуютно, — пробормотала она. — Ох, о чем это я.  
— О чем? — прищурился Мукуро.  
— Знаете, все эти слухи, — подсказал Хибари. — Карательная психиатрия, опыты над несчастными стариками или детьми. Запрещенные технологии.  
Мукуро шагнул вперед и аккуратно выдернул трезубцем прядь из прически синьоры Эспуманте. Волосы упали на висок, и она тут же, машинальным жестом, заправила их за ухо.  
— Так лучше, — улыбнулся Мукуро. — Правда ведь?  
— Это неправда, — ответила женщина, глядя сквозь него. — Все сначала так думают, но это неправда. Я покажу вам нашу клинику, и вы сами убедитесь, что синьор Миядзаки найдет здесь новый, счастливый дом.  
— Очень этого жду.  
Она ловко вкатила коляску по пандусу. Двери клиники распахнулись — и тут же закрылись за их спинами. Автомобиль остался стоять перед входом.  
— У вас нечасто бывают посетители, — сказал Хибари.  
— Верно, — синьора Эспуманте приветливо улыбнулась красивой пожилой женщине, сидевшей за стойкой администратора, и нажала на кнопку лифта.  
— Вот и синьора Франческа была у нас гостем. А потом заскучала и решила поработать. У пожилых те же проблемы, что и у нас с вами, синьор Хироми. Те же радости и те же страсти. Знаете, прошлым летом мы сыграли три свадь…  
— Останови лифт… — едва слышно выдохнул Мукуро. — Черт. Нет. Да. Сейчас.  
Он закрыл глаза, прислонился к стене лифта.  
— …а если учесть, какая у синьора Миядзаки экзотическая внешность, то все дамы…  
Женщина испуганно ахнула — каталка с пожилым синьором Миядзаки исчезла, на ее месте появился Мукуро и одним быстрым движением вогнал трезубец в живот синьоры Эспуманте, пришпиливая ее к стене.  
Она сильно вздрогнула и захрипела; лицо, искаженное агонией, постарело, покрылось морщинами и пигментными пятнами.  
— Прошли первый пояс защиты, — пояснил Мукуро, выдергивая трезубец из подергивающегося тела. — Точнее, не прошли. Красотка была на контракте.  
Он обернулся и с удовольствием добавил:  
— Как ты.  
Двери лифта медленно разъехались. Хибари шагнул вперед, поднимая тонфы. В сумраке кто-то печально шмыгнул носом.  
— Синьор плохой, — вспыхнули алым глаза. — Синьор убил мою Клоди.  
— Здравствуй, милая, — оскалился Мукуро. Его окружала глухая, плотная чернота; двери лифта закрылись, и стало совсем темно.  
Что-то пронеслось мимо так быстро, что ударило потоком воздуха.  
— Расскажи мне, где твои братишки и сестренки, — шепнул Мукуро.  
Девочка закричала, сначала громко, а потом все тише и выше. В глубине помещения со звоном полопались стекла.  
Хибари покачал головой, шагнул вперед — и остановился. Он почувствовал, как в темноте, устремляясь все ниже и ниже, по лабиринтам лестниц и этажей скользит Мукуро — бездумный и хищный, как цунами, уничтожающий все на своем пути.  
А потом вспыхнул свет.  
Он стоял в центре огромного ангара, раскаленные лучи прожекторов взяли его на прицел. Прищурившись, он пытался разглядеть, где прячется враг; неожиданно его будто подбросило, швыряя вверх — яростью, счастьем, желанием убивать. Эмоции Мукуро вспыхивали фейерверками, с треском разрываясь и снова взмывая в небо. Он больше их не сдерживал. Даже не мог понять, кто он сейчас.  
Он больше себя не контролировал — никто не смог бы контролировать то, чем он стал.  
Хибари бежал вниз, потерявшись в чужом безумии.  
Чего он хотел?  
Остановить?  
Опередить?  
Понять, что происходит?  
С кем это происходит?  
Где.

Свет прожекторов таял, вспыхивая на сетчатке зелеными и бордовыми плавающими пятнами. В темноте под закрытыми веками.  
— Ты совсем ебанулся, — сказал Хибари. — Я сам видел.  
В темноте послышалось движение.  
— Тебя точно нужно усыпить.  
Рядом почудилось дуновение воздуха. А потом снова, за спиной. Будто кто-то, уверенный в своей безнаказанности, кружил поблизости.  
— Мукуро, — ласково позвал Хибари. — Не стесняйся, выходи. Иначе придется тебя заставить.  
Он обернулся.  
— Жетон все еще у меня.  
Темнота молчала.  
— И контракт у меня.  
Мукуро будто не было, здесь, нигде, никогда.  
— Выходи, ублюдок! — заорал Хибари. Фейерверки оглушительно трещали и осыпались раскаленными искрами. Невозможно было больше их чувствовать.  
Хибари закрыл глаза.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Потом кто-то взял его за руку и потянул.  
На себя бы посмотрел, сказал Мукуро.  
Хибари показалось, что слова прозвучали в голове, но потом он понял — это был его собственный голос.  
— Это не моя ярость, не моя жажда убийства. Не мое море крови. Все это ты, Кёя.  
Мукуро вел его к лифту — над дверями светилась тусклая красная лампочка, забранная в решетку.  
— Мы входим в резонанс, и грани стираются.  
Лампочка мигнула и погасла. А потом из открывшихся дверей лифта хлынул яркий свет.  
Мукуро был весь в крови. Кровь стекала по лицу и одежде, капала с рук. Он казался расслабленным и каким-то выцветшим. Хибари охватило странное сожаление, будто что-то рвалось, отталкивая его на километры назад.  
— Этот контракт не получится разорвать, — устало сказал Мукуро. — Никак. Никогда. Даже если мы больше не увидимся. Не знаю, если честно, что с ним делать. Нет ни одной идеи.  
— Ты можешь спрятаться в чужих телах, — ответил Хибари. — Как обычно.  
— О, — улыбнулся Мукуро. — Как же я забыл про чужие тела.  
Лифт звякнул, остановился, и они вышли в приемную. На стойке лежала давно мертвая красивая пожилая синьора Франческа. Воняло тухлым мясом.  
Мукуро сорвал занавеску и стер ею кровь с лица.  
Вдруг Хибари понял: все это, все, что с ними происходило, было прошлым — пустым, призрачным, сгнившим в труху.  
Было всего лишь иллюзией настоящего.  
— Лови, — сказал Хибари.  
Дернул за цепочку и, замахнувшись, швырнул жетон в лицо Мукуро. Тот машинально поймал — и тут же согнулся от удара тонфой в живот.  
— Но как же… — Мукуро смотрел то на жетон, то на Хибари, и выражение лица у него было потрясенное. — Я тебя больше не слышу.  
Хибари спрятал тонфы, развернулся и пошел к выходу. И остановился у двери:  
— Травоядное, — презрительно фыркнул он. — Тебе нужно найти душ и переодеться. Так уж и быть, я подожду.


End file.
